


We Don’t Talk About It

by thereistheroad (thisroadsofar)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Winchester Misses Dean Winchester, Threesome, season 15 spoilers, series finale spoilers, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thereistheroad
Summary: Sam’s grieving Dean, but there’s still certain someone’s he can turn to. Just one last time.This isn’t my work, a friend requested I post this for them (they didn’t want it orphaned).
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Sam Richester/Dean Richester
Kudos: 7





	We Don’t Talk About It

We Don’t Talk About It 

This was a bad idea. Sam knew it. But he was so desperate to see his face again. 

Even if it wasn’t him. 

The rich Winchesters from an alternate universe, or “Richesters” as Dean had called them, were on their way. 

They missed hunting. Sam couldn’t go back to the Bunker. He’d give them the key. It just seemed like a logical solution. 

And that Sam still had his Dean. 

Sam tried to tamp down his bitterness and envy. After all, they had lost their whole world. 

It didn’t matter that Sam lost his, too. 

The light knock in the agreed sequence startled Sam from his dark thought. 

As a precaution, he cocked his gun and checked the peephole. 

And he saw him ... Dean. 

He had the door open and was hugging Dean before the truth caught up. 

This wasn’t his Dean. 

But after a brief pause, two strong arms hugged him back, crushing him into a solid body. 

It wasn’t nearly the same, but it still felt good. 

He looked over to see a familiar face, still sporting a man bun, look at him in understanding. 

“Sorry,” Sam apologized stepping away from Dean, only to be swept up in a tight hug by the other Sam. 

“We’re so dreadfully sorry for your loss,” Other Sam offered, slowly letting go. 

“Um, thank you,” Sam replied, still not ready to talk about it. 

“If there is anything we can do,” Other Dean chimed in, with a voice so alike, yet so different. 

“You taking the Bunker helps. It needs Winchesters,” Sam said. 

Winchesters, plural. Not Winchester. And definitely not the hollow shell of a man who was roaming the halls more as a ghost than a living being. 

“Would you like to come in?” Sam offered. He didn’t want to do the exchange in the open. 

“Of course,” the other Dean replied, though the other Sam looked in askance of the accommodations. 

The hotel room was .... fine. It was clean with flower wallpaper. Much like every other motel Sam & Dean used to stay at. Except this one was a single. 

Pain flared throughout his chest at missing his brother. He missed life on the road with him. 

But he saw the other Dean and Sam looking at him and asked, 

“Can I get you anything?” 

“I would like a beer,” the Dean requested. 

“Oh, god, why would you want that horrible stuff,” scoffed the Sam. 

“I rather like it,” countered the Dean. 

Sam didn’t know why, but he was enjoying their banter. 

“I have whiskey, too, if you would rather have that,” Sam proffered. 

The both turned and nodded at that suggestion. So Sam poured three glasses. 

Then they sat scrunched together at the small table in the room. All three trying to figure out where to put their knees, but they still constantly bumped. 

They drank while the other Sam & Dean talked of Brazil and their life there. How they had enjoyed the beach, but had quickly got tired of it. 

Sam remembered his Dean saying the same thing. They had gone to the beach after they defeated Chuck. But they both quickly felt restless and went back to the Bunker and hunting. 

Until... 

“This is better whiskey than I thought you would have,” the other Sam said suddenly, interrupting Sam’s sad thoughts. 

“Yes, very smooth,” the other Dean said licking his lips. 

The motion had a very strange effect on Sam. 

He objectively knew his brother was handsome, but somehow this Dean was ... different. Sam found himself staring. He tried to tell himself it’s because he missed his brother, but he knew that wasn’t the whole truth. 

What he didn’t see was the other Sam staring at him, too. 

The drinks were finished. They were feeling relaxed but not drunk. It took far more alcohol than that to have that effect. 

Sam should have given them the key, and let them leave. But he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to be alone tonight. 

He didn’t examine that thought too much before the other Sam was suggesting, 

“Why don’t we play poker?” 

“We don’t have have cash, silly,” countered the other Dean. 

“We could play strip poker,” the other Sam shot back. 

“What? Why on earth would you want to play tha-,” then he followed his brother’s gaze to Sam, and got an odd look on his face. “Oh.” Is all he finished with. 

Sam didn’t even try to interpret that look. And he knew he should say no. The idea was ludicrous. They were wearing far more layers than him. And why would he want to? 

Because, part of him thought it sounded fun. A way they could pass the time. And Sam wouldn’t have to be alone. 

Besides, he was sure he was a better player, and the extra layers wouldn’t help them. 

“Sure,” Sam finally agreed. “I’ll get the cards.”

It was soon apparent that though Sam was better, he wasn’t that much better. And the extra clothing they had was an advantage. That and none of them wanted to quit. 

It was down to them all being in their underwear only. Of course, Sam had his underwear and Dean’s watch, but there was no way he was taking off the watch. 

The bumping of the legs beneath the table became quite different with bare legs. It was less bumping and more... rubbing. And Sam would only admit to himself he was enjoying it. 

When the hand was over, the other Sam won. 

Moment of truth. A bet is a bet. 

Both Sam and the other Dean went to strip at the same time, and somehow their full bodies rubbed together when they stood up. 

The contact was shocking, and Sam knew the other Dean felt it too. Because he could feel them both responding. 

Suddenly, the other Sam was behind him, pressing his now bare body to Sam’s back. 

“We don’t usually do this,” started the other Dean. “But we’re curious.” 

“Only if you want to,” reassured the Sam, whispering in Sam’s ear. The gentle breath causing chills down his body. 

Sam knew he should say no. He knew it. But he hurt so badly, and this would be an interesting, to say the least, distraction. 

So he leaned over and kissed the Dean that wasn’t his brother on the lips that had his attention all night, and was greeted with a warm welcoming mouth. 

And that was all they needed. 

Hands were everywhere, caressing, teasing, fondling. 

The other Sam kissed across Sam’s shoulders and down his back. Firm but gentle hands separated his cheeks, then he felt the other Sam’s tongue enter him, seeking out ways to give him pleasure. 

The other Dean quickly followed suit and his mouth was on Sam’s throbbing cock. 

He buried one hand in each of their hairs as both pleasured him. 

He was almost ready to come, when they stopped in unison. 

Sam was confused and bereft for a moment, before the other Dean lead him to the bed. 

The other Sam soon joined them there with a bottle of lube. 

“You carry lube with you?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“Of course, I do.” The other Sam retorted. “Chafing is not something to take lightly. 

Fair enough. 

Sam took some on his fingers and gently inserted them into the open and waiting Dean. The look of ecstasy on his face excited Sam. 

Then he felt gentle fingers enter him, and he joined Dean in ecstasy. The other Sam was really good at this he mused. 

When he felt the other Dean was ready he removed his fingers and pushed himself inside. 

“Oh, you are big, Sam,” The other Dean gasped. 

And when the other Sam entered him, he understood. 

It felt amazing. 

They quickly found a mutual rhythm. The dual pleasure was exquisite. All three moving together, writhing and moaning. 

The other Sam came first, then the other Dean, and finally Sam let himself go. 

All of them collapsing on top of each other. 

They laid there for a few minutes before the other Dean contemplated, “how about we reverse it?”

And they did. 

It is a singular experience to see someone looking like you with their mouth wrapped around you, while the person that looks like your d- your brother rims you. 

And it is also unique to see what you look like when you’re being ridden as you’re being ridden. 

But it was very pleasurable. And kept the grief at bay. 

So Sam kept at it. He could hurt tomorrow. 

Tonight, he was going to do nothing but feel. 

And he did. They all did. 

They tried every different combination, the only requirement was Sam in the middle. 

Then went until they collapsed in a sticky heap, around dawn. 

Later, they got up, showered individually, and got ready to leave. 

Sam handed them the key to the Bunker and they departed. 

And they never spoke of it again.


End file.
